Second Mexican-American War (Future of Mexico)
Not orriginally written by me but by another user on Althistory.wikia.org and deleted for not being in the past. January, 2013 As oil prices rise and the US economy begins to suffer from it, the government looks for a way to save the country. May 14, 2013 4 American children are shot by drug runners on the border. May 21, 2013 A US raid in Mexico kills 28 drug lords and gang member. Mexico condemns the attack because they don't want American military intervention in their country. June 1, 2013 a car bomb is detonated in El Paso in a counter-strike strike against the US. June 3, 2013 The U.S begins drone strike against targets in Mexico. Mexico protests and calls for the UN to do something. June 5, 2013 80% of all American troops in Afghanistan are brought home. June 19, 2013 4 US cops are shot in killed in Brownsville, TX after attempting to arrest 2 Mexican drug runners. June 28, 2013 Drone attacks are intensified over Mexico. The governments issues a travel warning to Mexico. July 2, 2013 2 Mexican drug cartel members are killed by cops after crossing the border illegally. July 4, 2013 Operation: American Pride is launched. American troops kill 45 gang members and arrests 189 others in a raid across the border. Mexico bans travel to and from the US. July 18, 2013 Oil prices rise to 150 dollars a barrel. The US must find a new energy source or find cheaper oil. August 24, 2013 Riots in over 20 cities protesting against illegal immigrants and gangs from Mexico break out in the US. Over 200 immigrants are killed by the protesters, and the National Guard is called in to stop it. August 26, 2013 Mexico calls on the US to protect ethnic Mexicans whether they are legal or illegal. August 30, 2013 Once again, riots break out and another 300 people are killed. September 2013 Fighting between gangs and the army grows on the border. The US violates Mexican sovereignty many times. October 3, 2013 4 Mexican police officers cross the US border in an attempt to arrest two men charged with assaulting a group of Mexicans. A crowd forms around the 4 men, who are then kidnapped. October 5, 2013 The bodies of the 4 Mexican police officers are found beheaded in a ditch. October 6, 2013 Mexico cuts off all ties with America as they refuse to investigate the deaths of the 4 police officers, and because they failed to save ethnic Mexicans. October 12, 2013 A new president is inserted by the Mexican Congress, and he declares state of emergency in the entire country. The new leadership is very anti-American and anti-imperialist. October 29, 2013 A prominent member of the Mexican government is captured in a raid by the US on a drug den. The United Nations becomes aware that the new leadership in Mexico has ties with the drug cartels. November 2, 2013 Mexico is expelled from the UN for its connection to the drug cartels. This is backed by the US. November 25, 2013 A plan to invade Mexico for its oil is drawn up by the Pentagon. December 1, 2013 Oil prices reach 200 dollars a barrel December 5, 2013 Mexican soldiers attempt to capture drug runners from Mexico in the US and inadvertantley kill 127 people after the Mexican Air Force is called in and fires rockets into a residential area where the drug runners are. December 6, 2013 The US declares war on Mexico, and the US Army bashes into Mexico and begins to make quick gains. They are supported by troops from the UK, France and other Western countries. December 8, 2013 San José del Cabo falls, and all of Baja California is under US control. December 20, 2013- Mexico City is encircled by three army groups. January 1, 2014 After 10 days of heavy fighting, Mexico City falls to the invaders. Over 50,000 Mexican soldiers and civilians are killed. January 6, 2014 Mérida, Yucatán Is captured, and all of Mexico is now under US control. January-May 2014 Most revolts are put down with extreme violence, and Mexicans are used as forced labor. The US uses Mexican oil to start building solar and wind power. October 2014 All parts of Mexico are firmly under American control. Only small groups are still fighting back. The bad treatment of the Mexicans by the US is struck down by the Supreme Court as unconstitutional, and it is condemned by many countries and institutions, including Russia, China and Brazil. Amnesty International and Human Rights Watch wants leading military leaders in the US to be put on trial for war crimes. Efforts begin to rebuild what was once Mexico and to integrate it into the United States. This is supported by the United Nations and the rest of the world. February 1, 2015 Mexico is integrated in the United States as 4 new states: North Mexico, Lower Mexico, Central Mexico and Gran Yucatan. Baja California becomes part of California. The 4 new states receive the same degree of autonomy as the other US states, and they become some of the largest in the country. Category:Scenario: Future of Mexico Category:Geopolitics 2015 Category:Mexico Category:Outdated Articles